


Nobody Compares

by cringingbclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone could tell that Louis and Harry were in love, even before they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Anyone with eyes could see that Louis and Harry were in love with each other. The pair clicked instantly when the band was formed and the bond that they shared was stronger than anyone had ever seen. It was a rare sight to see one without the other. Honestly, it was like they were the inseparable duo. They went places together, cuddled until they fell asleep, shared food, anything really.

Due to being together so much, gay rumors started to appear in the media. People were saying that the two were in a relationship with each other. They even made a “ship” name for them; Larry Stylinson. All the conspiracies were hilarious to the boys. People started making up stories of them. Some stores were very innocent, just holding hands and the occasional passionate kiss. Other stories were very graphic and said that they have sex. The two laughed when they found out about it. They did not understand how their fans and the media would honestly think that they are “secretly” dating, let alone fucking each other into the mattress. Sometimes when he got bored, Harry would log onto one of his fake Directioner tumblrs and search up some Larry fan fiction, just for laughs. Louis joined in sometimes too. They would read the stores out loud and make comments about how inaccurate something is or how badly worded another sentence is. By the time they ended reading, the boys were clutching their stomachs in laughter, begging for air. Little did they know that a couple months, all the ridiculous stories would be a reality.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

March 10th, 2011.

Harry was lying down on the sofa located across the mini kitchen in their tour bus. His eyes were shut, and his mouth was partly open, letting out gentle snores. Curls were draped over his forehead and they were slightly shaking because of the fan that was on a couple feet away from the sleeping boy. He had nothing on besides a pair of stripped boxers a fan gave him, and a blanket that Zayn draped on him beforehand.

Liam, Zayn, Niall and Paul all went shopping and to a movie about an hour before. Louis was in his bunk toward the back of the bus, sleeping. He and Harry decided it would be beneficial to catch up on some sleep instead of eating and seeing a movie that they really didn’t care much about. About thirty minutes later, Louis woke up and began to stir. Eventually, he got off the bunk and changed into decent clothing; checking his hair to make sure each piece was perfectly in place. After he did, he threw on a black beanie that Niall gave him as a little gift a couple weeks before. Moments later, he was slipping past where Harry lay napping, and exited out the door of the bus.

He knew that he should not be out and about without a body guard, but he could care less right now. The dream he had while he was napping was replaying through his head. It was like a nightmare that he couldn’t escape.

It wasn’t exactly that he did not, enjoy the dream. The problem is that it was a good dream. It was something that he’d been longing for almost a year. He day dreamed of what he would do if he was actually able to make it a reality.

Snapping back to reality, Louis listened to his footsteps as he walked along the pavement. He was making his way to a liquor store he saw a couple blocks away from where the bands tour bus was currently parked. Paul said that the legal age to buy alcohol in the state they were in is 21, but he figured he would just give the owner a very large tip so he could get what he wanted. As he walked into the store, he saw rows and rows of bottles with different colors and sizes. Smirking, he started walking around the store searching for different kinds of drinks he wanted to try. By the end of his mini shopping spree, he had 3 bottles of vodka, and three six packs of beer for his band mates. He slipped a $100 bill over to the cashier when he asked Louis for his I.D., paid he rest, and left.

 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Two hours later, Louis was straddling Harry with a bottle of almost empty Vodka in his hand. He started shaking the younger boy to wake him up.

 

“Haaarrryyy!” Louis called out. He drank the rest of the bottle and set it down next to where he and Harry were.

 

Harry opened his eyes to find Louis sitting on his chest, making it just a little hard to breath. “Louis?” He asked sleepiness over taking his voice. “What are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know. M’ drunk right now.” He responded, licking his lips looking down at Harry.

 

The curly haired boy looked down and frowned at the bottle of empty vodka sitting by him. He picked it up and examined it. He sighed when he saw that Louis has drunk the whole bottle. That meant he was basically the closest to insane he could ever be. Harry got up and readjusted Louis so that he was laying down. He sat at the end of the sofa and looked at him. “I can see that.”

 

“Harry, I tink I like you.” Louis’ eyes were series, staring daggers at the younger boy.

 

“What?” His eyes were wide. Harry shifted his hands so that they were resting on his knees but he was still looking at the drunken older boy.

 

“I like you Harry. It makes me feel weird. Every time I look at you I get this weird feeling in my tummy.” He stopped and poked his stomach once before continuing. “You know butterflies? Yeah, I get those. Every time I make you smile or when you smile at me or when you laugh or when you cuddle with me or compliment me or do anything like that I get butterflies and I smile a lot. I used to be kind of scared about it because you’re a boy and I’m a boy but now it’s pretty much irrelevant. I like you more than just a friend, Harry. I want to kiss you and hug you and hold your hand and do cute things like cute couples. I was napping earlier and had a dream that you and I were walking through London holding hands and going on a date. It made me sad because it’s something I’ve always wanted but I know I can’t have it because we’re in the band and all. It made me so sad that I walked down to the liquor shop a couple blocks away and bought a whole bunch of alcohol. When I got back here, I drank it, and now I’m telling you all this.” He stopped for a second then added, “Woah, I just ranted!”

 

Harry sat and thought about everything Louis just said. He had felt the same for the longest time, but had no idea Louis did too. A smile appeared on his face as he processed it all.

 

“I have felt the exact same way ever since I met you.” Harry said, blushing.

 

“Hey Harry! We should really date. Personally, I think we would be the cutest couple ever!” Louis said with a proud smile.

 

Harry hesitated for a second and thought about it. He knew that Louis wasn’t lying because when he was drunk, he tended to spill his guts.

 

“Okay.” Harry responded.

 

Louis face lit up and he jumped up from the position he was just in. “So we’re boyfriends now? I can kiss you and hold your hand and stuff?”

 

“Yes. We’re boyfriends.” Harry said with a chuckle. “And you know what?” He smirked. “I think I’m going to kiss you now.” Harry leaned in and kissed Louis right on his lips, and retreated when he was short of breath.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was a really great relationship for Louis and Harry. The next morning, Louis woke up and smiled at Harry. He remembered everything that he said and didn’t regret it at all. He and Harry were together now, and that’s all that mattered.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

March 10th, 2012

 

It was the one year anniversary of “Larry Stylinson” actually becoming a reality. The boys had a day off and spent the whole day together. They went to breakfast, went to the movies, went to lunch, rode the London Eye, and walked around London for no reason. At the moment, they were back home sitting across from each other in bed, about to exchange anniversary gifts.

 

Harry was sitting cross legged, with a big grin on his face. His eyes were shining bright and were filled with eagerness. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a black cardigan, and black skinny jeans. His gift for Louis was sitting in front of him, with blue wrapping paper on it, and a white bow to top it off.

 

Across from him, Louis pose was matching his boyfriends. He also, was wearing a smile, flashing his white teeth. He was wearing a blue button down and skinny jeans. His present for Harry was sitting in his lap, wrapped in red wrapping paper and had a red bow on it.

 

“Who’s first?” Harry asked, as he broke the silence that filled the room.

 

“Rock, paper, siccors?” Louis said, questioningly.

 

The curly haired boy laughed and looked at his boyfriend like he was the most ridiculous person in the entire world. “Louis, we’re not going to play rock paper siccors to decide who gives their present first.” He said with a laugh.

 

Louis shot him a look and raised his eye brows, “Got a better idea, Styles?”

 

“Open yours first? Please Lou-Lou? If you love me?” He leaned forward and poked Louis tummy, winking.

 

“Okay, okay. But only because I love you.” He reached forward and took the package that Harry handed to him. It was a little box. He took the white bow off carefully and started tearing the blue wrapping paper off. Inside, he found a little box. Carefully, he took the top off and looked at the thing in front of him. It was a blue Links of London bracelet. He picked it up and looked at it. Inscribed on the inside, it said, “Larry Stylinson 3.10.11.” Louis laughed out loud and looked at Harry. “I love it so much. Thank you, babe.” He leaned in to steal a kiss before taking his present for Harry out of his lap and shoving it into Harrys. “Now it’s your turn to open yours.” Louis smiled as he looked at Harry’s stunned face.

 

“Pushy, much?” The curly haired boy said.

 

“Shut up, and open it Styles.” Louis was watching Harry from the corner of his eye as he put the London Links on.

Harry chuckled and fiddled with the bow for a moment and took it off, along with the wrapping paper. There was a medium sized box sitting in front of him. He removed the lid to find a necklace with an airplane on the end. He looked at it for a moment and smiled; tears forming in his eyes.

 

“I got it because I know that paper airplanes are kind of our thing. One day, we’ll be able to come out to the world as a couple. One day, we won’t have to hide.” Louis voice dropped down to a whisper by the time he got to the end of his sentence.

 

Harry grabbed his boyfriends face in his hand and leaned in and kissed him.

 

“I love you.” Harry said, brushing his lips against Louis’.

 

“I love you too.” Louis responded, smiling.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little more than a year since Louis and Harry made it official. They were happy together, and everyone was happy seeing them together. The media didn’t know, and neither did the fans, but they have suspicions about the whole “Larry bromance.” In other words, the people who were knew, were happy for them; all besides management of course. Harry and Louis did everything in their power to control themselves. They did everything they could to hide the fact that they were dating. The boys didn’t risk anything, at all. During interviews, they sat on opposite sides so that they would not be tempted to do anything. During concerts, they came close, but rarely touched or anything like they used to. Even on the red carpet all they did was strike a simple smile at one another. All those simple things meant nothing to the fandom or the media; but they meant everything to the boys. Although they tried to hide, fans kept noticing the little things and making a big deal out of it. Trending topics were started on twitter even if Louis and Harry merely glanced at each other and smiled. It was starting to be a big hassle for management to cover everything up.

It was March 23rd, 2012. Just thirteen days after the couple exchanged their one year anniversary. This was the day where everything came tumbling down. This was the day when the decision was made that would turn their world upside down.

One Direction had always had a very controlling management. They were called Modest, but the name was about as far off as you can get. Modest knew about the relationship between Louis and Harry, and tried everything in their power to stop it. They put restrictions on the entire band, gave them fake girlfriends, separated them when they had days off. It was terrible. Management was trying to control the boys like puppeteers. The two would not have it. They followed management’s rules, but never paid mine to what they thought. In the long run, the only thing that would matter is them being happy. They would not let management break them. That face made modest furious beyond belief. With almost a year of trying to break them, they gave up; they were done trying to place nice. If the two boys did not want to listen to them and insist on threatening their careers, so be it. Instead of playing nice and hoping that everything would be okay, they would just completely take matters into their own hands, even if it meant having one less member of the most popular boy band in the world.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

April 10, 2012

“The Man Who Can’t Be Moved” by the Script was on full blast in a red sports car that was currently speeding down the freeway to a restaurant in the middle of London. The windows were down and the two people inside were singing along to a familiar tune. It was the one year and 2 month anniversary for Louis and Harry. Surprisingly, management had called and told the pair that they reserved a table at their favorite restaurant in the center of the city. It was a gesture that was hugely out of character, but they did not think much of it. They just assumed that since management act like downright twats most of the time; this was their form of trying to be nice to the boys that made them millions of dollars.

The boys walked into the restaurant only to see that the place had been rented out. The workers there were not the norms.

“Excuse me,” Louis began “Where is everyone?”

“Oh, hello. My name is Lacy. You must be Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. Your management rented this whole place so that you two could enjoy a night out together. They told all the workers to go home and have a day off with pay, and hired me and other people who work down at the office to serve you both tonight. The normal workers couldn’t do it because I have special instructions to follow.” Lacy responded, while escorting them to their candle lit table in the middle of the restaurant.

“Oh?” Was all Harry could respond with before the waitress was shoving a menu into his arms and flipping her hair before walking away.

“Harry, let’s go.” Louis quietly said to him.

“Why?”

“I have a funny feeling about this. Management has never been this nice. Something isn’t right. We have to go.” He said, grabbing Harrys hand trying to escort him toward the door.

Harry grabbed Louis hand and looked him the eye. He guided him back to the table and sat down across from him before giving him and quick peck and saying, “You’re being paranoid. Let’s just enjoy this time we have now, and when we get home, I’ll show you a good time.” He pulled away with a cheeky smile and winked at him; making sure he understood the cheeky innuendo.

Just as he leaned back, Lacy came back with two drinks. “You guys don’t have to order. We have special orders on what to cook you, but here’s a drink and some appetizers.” She placed two wine glasses and bread in front of them and walked back to the kitchen.

Louis took a sip of his drink and felt a buzzing start to begin in his stomach as the liquid flowed down his throat. He blamed it on the fact that he hadn’t eaten all day, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that something was off. Instead of sitting there and pondering on his thoughts, he took a breadstick, ripped an end off and popped it into is mouth. He chewed on the bread while Harry was telling him a story about something that he and Niall did the previous day. Lacy brought their food, and told them that when they were done, they could go right along home so that she would have time to clean up whatever mess they left.

The boys took their time during dinner, really trying to enjoy their anniversary. Harry was actually having a splendid time, occasionally sipping his wine but drinking water for the most part. Louis on the other hand was drinking like there was no tomorrow. The wine was giving him a weird hum in his stomach that he strangely enjoyed. It felt a little like sparkling water was making its way around his little tummy. He kept drinking, and drinking, just to get that feeling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A couple hours later, Louis and Harry were both lying on the bed breathing heavily. They just got done having their “anniversary sex.” It’s something that the pair has been doing ever since their third month of dating. Their first time was pretty much how it was today. They went out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, came home, and had passionate love making. On some occasions it was rough and angry, but other times they took it slow. They needed to show that they actually did care for each other, and that was just another way how. Louis started breathing very heavily and sat up.

“Harry, I don’t feel so good.” Louis had his hands tangled in hair, face looking distressed. He readjusted himself so that he was sitting criss-cross.

Harry immediately sat up and took one of Louis hands in his own. “What’s wrong?” He questioned, kissing the tips of Louis fingers.

The older boy flinched away from the touch. “I-I’m not sure. I had a head ache and my stomach hurts; plus my hearts beating really fast. Here, feel it.” He took Harrys hard and placed it over his chest so the curly haired boy could feel what he was talking about. “I feel like I want to throw up but if I try I really don’t think I’ll be able to…” Louis was sounding very weak.

“Maybe you should sleep.” Harry suggested, pulling Louis down to the bed and tucking him in.

He nodded, feeling the buzzing in his stomach. I probably just had too much to drink. He thought to himself.

Harry cuddled himself to Louis back and grabbed his hand.

“Happy Anniversary, babe. I love you more than anything.” Harry said quietly.

The next morning, he woke up and looked over at his boyfriend. He tried to shake him awake to see if he felt better, but quickly realized that Louis would never wake up again.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days past and no one had heard from Harry or Louis. They had not tweeted, they didn’t talk to the boys, and their families haven’t heard from them. It was almost as if they disappeared from the face of the planet. Normally they would at least talk to someone else. There were days when the two spent the whole day with each other, but it was strange and completely out of character that they both disappeared for three days. It was a surprise when Liam walked into their flat, and found the biggest surprise in his life.

Louis was lying in bed. Except, he wasn’t Louis. He looked different. His eyes were closed and his skin was a very pale, it almost looked white. The smile that usually lingered on his face was in a straight line, causing a sour expression to form. His mouth was slightly open. Liam’s eyes trailed down a bit to examine Louis more, and he stopped at his stomach. He was trying to make sure that he was okay. As he looked, he noticed that the boy’s stomach wasn’t moving. That meant he wasn’t breathing. It meant he was dead.

Liam’s eyes trailed away from Louis stomach to the arm that was hanging to the right of him. His hand was attached to another, and it was Harrys.

Harry was a completely different story. He was really fucking wreaked. His hands was locked with Louis, and the clothes he were wearing were a size too small on him. It took Liam a minute to realize that they were Louis cloths. Harry was wearing a striped shirt, and a pair of basketball shorts that Lou used when he decided that he wanted to play football with the lads. His face was a more pale than it usually was, and his eyes were wide open, staring at Liam. They didn’t give off the bright green shine that they usually did. Liam walked over to the bed holding his breath praying that Harry was still alive. One look at him, and all hope was lost. Harry was dead.

Harry and Louis were both dead.

Tears were starting to form in Liam’s cheeks as he searched around the room for something, anything, that would tell him why this happened; why two of his best friends were laying in a bed, holding hands, dead.

He looked over at the bedside table and saw it. He saw a couple bottles of Russian Vodka and an empty bottle of pills. Under the bottle, was a piece of paper. Hands shaking, he picked it up and opened it. He read.

To whom this may concern,

If you’re reading this, it’s probably because you found me and Louis dead. Well, I bet you’re dying to know why.

The two of us were out celebrating our year and one month anniversary. We went to a dinner in the middle of London that modest just happened to set up for us. Louis had a funny feeling about it all. He said it was out of character and bizarre that the people who have been trying to break us up for a year suddenly turned the tables and reserved a whole restaurant for us. He told me it wasn’t right. He wanted to leave, but I rejected. I said we should stay. It was the biggest mistake of my fucking life.

I saying that we should stay costed Louis his life. Management must have put something in his drink or his food because when we got home and uh- finished having sex, he went to sleep right away, and I guess sometime in the night, he stopped breathing. Modest killed him… all because they didn’t want us to be together.

The one thing I won’t ever do, is leave him. We’re meant to be together, whether it’s dead or alive. I can’t live without him. I just can’t.

So, you probably inferred that I killed myself with the pills and the vodka. I just love him so much and there’s no point in being alive if he’s not. I’m sorry.

And to management, I hope you all fucking rot in hell for taking away the only thing in life that I cared about. Thanks for fucking killing my one true love. Thanks for letting your homophobia take over and basically murdering two people who just wanted to be together, and be happy.

~ Harry.xx

 

Liam collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks. He leaned against the wall, knees pushed up to his chest, arms around himself trying to hold himself together. When he finally found the courage to get up, he took one long look at the boys.

 

He looked over to Louis and a sad expression formed on his face. He looked at Harry and gave a sad smile at the fact that he took his own life just to be with the boy laying next to him.

 

He stared at their locked hands for a couple minutes until finally looking away.

 

It was all in the name of love.


End file.
